<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Qu'ils Mangent du Gâteau (Let Them Eat Cake) by arcade_carpet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688952">Qu'ils Mangent du Gâteau (Let Them Eat Cake)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcade_carpet/pseuds/arcade_carpet'>arcade_carpet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Kink Exploration, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Sort Of, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, but i still had so much fun with this, sorry I don't make the rules - Freeform, the person who commissioned me does, they're in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:41:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcade_carpet/pseuds/arcade_carpet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a dilemma that really shouldn't be a dilemma. Marinette wants to eat Chloe's ass. Chloe wants to know what it would feel like. So what's stopping her from letting Marinette eat cake? By the end of the fic: nothing. </p>
<p>There are feelings and proper conversations involved in this, because they are adults who are in love with each other and want to have open communication.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloé Bourgeois &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Qu'ils Mangent du Gâteau (Let Them Eat Cake)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes, yes, I know the original quote says "de la brioche" but if you don't speak French/know that history that might throw you, so I just translated it. Sorry. </p>
<p>Hope you enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chloe could feel the weight of Marinette’s eyes on her and she wanted to preen under her gaze but was, frankly, too fucked out to do much more than wiggle her ass a little from where she was lying face down on the bed.</p>
<p>“Dangerous games to be playing with someone who’s still wearing the strap-on,” Marinette teased, spanking her playfully. Chloe made a show of arching her back and moaning in response, eliciting a full laugh from Marinette.</p>
<p>“Yes, Marinette, harder,” Chloe said with excessive breathiness. Then, turning her head and peeking at Marinette from the corner of her eye, she said, “I could go for another round, though.”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Mm… mhm. So don’t take the strap off?”</p>
<p>“Okay, baby. Roll over,” Marinette said, clearly making to join Chloe in bed.</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“No?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“You want me to fuck you like this?”</p>
<p>“Ding-ding!”</p>
<p>Marinette gave her another swat on the ass, sharp enough to earn a soft gasp. She then got on the bed behind Chloe, nudging her legs apart with her knees and settling one hand beside Chloe’s waist. She took the base of the strap-on in hand and dragged the tip of it along Chloe’s slit, watching it begin to shine with her wetness as she repeated the motion several times over.</p>
<p>Chloe whimpered quietly and began to rock back against Marinette. The tip caught on her entrance and Chloe attempted to push back against it, but Marinette pulled back.</p>
<p>“Love, if you don’t fuck me soon I will fuck myself without you,” Chloe threatened, the heat taken out of it from her shallow panting.</p>
<p>Marinette spanked her again, hard. Chloe swore and shoved a hand underneath herself and tried to make good on her promise, fingers circling her own clit.</p>
<p>“Be patient, baby,” Marinette said, dropping her hold on the strap in favor of grabbing Chloe’s hand and pinning it to the small of her back.</p>
<p>“Please fuck me,” Chloe whined, spreading her legs more and canting her hips back. Face down, with her ass in the air like this, Marinette could see everything, the glistening of wetness and lube that had, over the course of the night, spread between her thighs and dripped over her asshole.</p>
<p>Marinette’s mouth went dry from looking at the shine on her hole. She let go of Chloe’s wrist to rest a hand on the curve of one of Chloe’s ass cheeks. She squeezed experimentally, feeling a thrill run through her at the plump firmness of it. As she continued to squeeze and feel the muscle beneath her fingers she felt tempted to slide her hand just a little so that she could stroke her thumb over her hole.</p>
<p>“Marinette, please,” Chloe begged, bringing her back to the present.</p>
<p>Marinette shook herself out of her daze and took the strap-on in hand again, shifting forward a bit and pressing the tip against Chloe until it caught and began to sink in. Chloe was wet and well-fucked, making the slide nearly effortless. Chloe cried out in relief before beginning a quiet chant of, “Oh fuck, oh fuck.”</p>
<p>Marinette fucked her slowly and deeply, watching Chloe rock with the motions.</p>
<p>“Faster?” Chloe said softly.</p>
<p>“Work for it,” Marinette said, stopping her movement entirely. Chloe whined with a combination of frustration and arousal before beginning to fuck herself back on Marinette. Marinette watched, transfixed by the sight of her ass bouncing against her own hips, by her hole.</p>
<p>Unable to help herself, she brushed across it with her thumb. Chloe’s movements stuttered but didn’t stop so Marinette did it again, reveling in the way Chloe’s moaning pitched higher at her touch. She repeated the motion, daring to apply just a little more pressure each time.</p>
<p>“Marinette, please move, I wanna touch my clit,” Chloe managed to say. Marinette grabbed Chloe by the hips and began to fuck her fast and hard. Chloe whimpered as she finally touched her clit and within seconds she was coming.</p>
<p>She went limp but Marinette followed her down easily, keeping the strap-on inside her to keep fucking her shallowly even as Chloe began to whimper and shiver with overstimulation. Her fingers bunched the sheets beneath her hands, hips twitching in little motions as if she couldn’t figure out whether she wanted more or not.</p>
<p>“Ah– ah– Marinette, I– pull out,” she gasped out after a few moments. Marinette gently and immediately pulled out, dropping a kiss to Chloe’s shoulder and laying next to her on the side that Chloe’s face was turned towards.</p>
<p>After detangling herself from the strap-on harness and dropping it unceremoniously by the bed, she turned to Chloe and ran her hand through her hair.</p>
<p>“How you feeling, baby?” she asked.</p>
<p>Chloe’s face turned pink in a way that suggested more than just exertion.</p>
<p>“You okay?” Marinette pressed.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine…”</p>
<p>“Only fine?”</p>
<p>“No– no, I mean, I’m good. That was good.”</p>
<p>Something twisted in the pit of Marinette’s stomach. Chloe cuddled closer to Marinette and pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth. She whispered against Marinette’s lips, “Your turn?”</p>
<p>“You already tired me out,” Marinette lied, punctuating it with a little laugh for good measure.</p>
<p>“Mm…” Chloe hummed and kissed Marinette’s jaw, snuggling into the crook of her neck. Marinette felt the moment she fell asleep in the way Chloe’s exhales against her chest changed.</p>
<p>She stayed awake, running through the end of the night in her head over and over, torn between arousal and anxiety. Had Chloe not liked it? Had she crossed a line? There was nothing to do other than wait until morning to ask, and so Marinette closed her eyes and waited for sleep to mute her mental replay of Chloe’s noises of pleasure.</p>
<p>＊</p>
<p>The next morning Marinette awoke to the sounds of Chloe rummaging around their dresser to find her dance clothes. Marinette stared as she pulled a pair of sweats over the mouthwatering curve of her ass, which wasn’t exactly hidden by the tights and leotard she already had on. She watched, utterly rapt, as Chloe tied the drawstring, fascinated by the motion of her hands near her hips. Chloe stepped to the side of the dresser to face the mirror they had propped against the wall there and caught Marinette’s eye in the reflection. </p>
<p>“How long have you been staring?” she said around a giggle.</p>
<p>“Not long enough” Marinette replied, voice thick with sleep. “Give me a twirl, baby.”</p>
<p>Chloe laughed and gave her most elegant fake pirouette, a playful mockery of what she was actually capable of.</p>
<p>“Again,” Marinette said, then, “Stop.” Chloe stilled with her back to Marinette and Marinette openly stared at Chloe’s ass. It wasn’t well-defined in the sweatpants, but even under the loose fabric Marinette could half-see, half-imagine how pert it was. Chloe’s face flushed but she stood tall and proud.</p>
<p>After a drawn-out moment of Marinette drinking in the sight, Chloe said with forced airiness, “I’m gonna be late if I indulge you any longer, Dupain-Cheng.”</p>
<p>“Give me a kiss before you go?” Marinette said, punctuating the question with a few kissing noises. Chloe laughed and went to the bed, leaning down to give her a peck. Marinette surged up and placed her hand firmly on the back of Chloe’s neck, holding her within reach as she deepened the kiss and licked into her mouth. Chloe made a soft noise in the back of her throat and Marinette released her.</p>
<p>Chloe’s eyes looked a little glassy as she said, “Naughty, Marinette.”</p>
<p>“Apologies,” Marinette said remorselessly.</p>
<p>Chloe giggled again and said, “I’ll see you after rehearsal, my love.”</p>
<p>“Have a good rehearsal,” Marinette said after her as she left the bedroom. </p>
<p>She got out of bed long after she heard the door to their apartment shut. She got dressed, ever the staunch believer that day clothes were necessary to do day work, and went to the study to work on some of her designs. She wanted to focus, genuinely, but her mind kept wandering.</p>
<p>With the abrupt loudness that only comes from pondering things alone too long, Marinette said, “Wait––am I an ass person?”</p>
<p>The second the question was out there, she knew the answer.</p>
<p>“Of fucking course.”</p>
<p>With that settled, she tried to return to her work. But then the follow-up question came: <em>would Chloe be okay with me being as ass person?</em></p>
<p>Only one way to find out, she supposed. And so she returned to her sketches, letting her mind wander in new directions.</p>
<p>＊</p>
<p>Marinette was waiting for Chloe in the kitchen in a way she hoped came off as a casual when she came home.</p>
<p>“Welcome home,” Marinette said when Chloe rounded the corner and came into view. She stepped around the kitchen island to give her a kiss. Marinette pulled back quickly, scrunching her nose as she asked, “Want me to make some tea? Your face is cold.”</p>
<p>“Okay, sure,” Chloe said with a smile. She settled herself on one of the stools by the kitchen island as Marinette put the kettle on the stove and lit it, then went rummaging in the cupboards for some mugs and tea. She noticed with alarm that her hands were shaking slightly.</p>
<p><em>Guess I’m more nervous than I thought,</em> she realized.</p>
<p>She kept her head bent over the mugs of tea as she tore open the tea bag packets and dropped the tea bags in, looping the strings round the handles. With a solid attempt at keeping her tone light, she asked, “So did you like when I touched your ass last night?”</p>
<p>She froze immediately, paralyzed with embarrassed regret.</p>
<p>“Like… when you spanked me? When have I ever had a problem with spanking?”</p>
<p>Marinette turned, searching Chloe’s face. Chloe raised her eyebrows expectantly.</p>
<p>“Um, no,” Marinette began to clarify, “Not that. I mean when I––“</p>
<p>The kettle whistled and Marinette scrambled to get it off the stove. Flustered, she poured the water into the two mugs and put the kettle back down on a different burner with a sigh. She raked a hand through her hair and squared her shoulders before turning back to Chloe.</p>
<p>“Chloe, I want to eat your ass,” she said.</p>
<p>Chloe’s face flashed through confusion, shock, recognition, alarm, and back to confusion with almost impressive speed.</p>
<p><em>“Why?” </em>she squeaked.</p>
<p>Marinette shrugged noncommittally. “I dunno… your ass is… cute?”</p>
<p>“I know my ass is cute, but why does that make you want to put your mouth on it?” Chloe pressed, her voice still shrill.</p>
<p>“I want to make you feel good, and you seemed to like when I…”</p>
<p>“When you what?” Chloe said, realization dawning on her face. “When you touched my asshole last night?”</p>
<p>“I mean… yeah?”</p>
<p>“Marinette, I love you more than words could ever convey, but I’m not letting you eat my ass,” Chloe said firmly. All the conviction left her features when she saw how crestfallen Marinette looked.</p>
<p>She sighed heavily before continuing, “I’m sorry, my love, I just… I don’t know if I’d feel comfortable with that.”</p>
<p>“That’s fine, baby,” Marinette said, stepping around the kitchen island so that she was behind Chloe. She pressed up against her back and kissed her neck softly. “I don’t want you to do things you’re not comfortable with.”</p>
<p>Chloe shivered when Marinette licked a stripe from the base of her neck to the sensitive spot behind her ear. She then held very still as Marinette whispered, “But think about it, maybe?” She kissed the shell of her ear. “Maybe it’ll feel nice… warm and wet there. Like eating you out, only… different.”</p>
<p>Marinette felt the way Chloe pressed her thighs together. She wrapped her arms around Chloe’s waist, one hand resting on one of her thighs and the other drawing lazy circles on her stomach.</p>
<p>“You already know what my tongue feels like. You know I can make you feel good. Just think about how I could make you feel good somewhere else.”</p>
<p>The hand on her thigh crept inward as the hand on her stomach trailed up towards her breasts.</p>
<p>Chloe seemed to snap to attention as she batted Marinette’s hands away and then turned in her embrace to face her.</p>
<p>“I’ll think about it, my love. But no promises, okay?”</p>
<p>Marinette’s stomach did a funny lurch of hope.</p>
<p>“Okay,” she responded breathlessly.</p>
<p>“Okay. Now go get the teabags out before they over-steep.”</p>
<p>＊</p>
<p>The sexual tension did not break no matter how many times they actually had sex the next two weeks. Marinette caught Chloe staring at her on multiple occasions as if trying to figure her out, only to flush bright pink when she realized Marinette was staring back. In those moments, Chloe would crack a weak joke––<em>like what you see?</em>––which, really, only made Marinette roll her eyes and want to unravel her piece by piece.</p>
<p>So she did. She fucked Chloe on the couch, on the kitchen island, in bed, in the shower, and had almost succeeded in fulfilling her fantasy of eating Chloe out while she wore a sundress out on their balcony before Chloe recovered her wits and said, <em>“Neighbors, </em>Marinette,” and dragged her inside where they could finish the act.</p>
<p>Even when they finished, the wanting didn’t end. Marinette, for her part, could be entirely honest with herself about what was lacking. Chloe was being too guarded. No matter where they fucked, she refused to let Marinette anywhere near her ass, as if she couldn’t be trusted to hold back if presented with it. When Marinette suggested bending her over the back of the couch, Chloe had looked briefly panicked before laying back on the cushions and inviting Marinette between her legs. That particular encounter ended with laughter and orgasms, but Marinette couldn’t help but feel a little hurt at the lack of faith.</p>
<p>They were cuddled in bed together after a long day, relieved to be back in each other’s arms, when Marinette brought it up.</p>
<p>“You still awake, baby?” Marinette said softly, tracing circles on Chloe’s back with the arm she had wrapped over her shoulder.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Chloe mumbled against her collarbone.</p>
<p>“You know I wouldn’t make you do anything you don’t like, right?” Marinette said.</p>
<p>“…I know,” Chloe said slowly, a note of confusion in her voice.</p>
<p>Marinette sighed before explaining, “I know you’ve been thinking about how I want to eat your ass.” Chloe stilled almost imperceptibly, but Marinette pressed on. “But I don’t want you to think so hard about it that you’re worried. If you never want to try it, that’s fi–”</p>
<p>“But what if I do want to try it?”</p>
<p>Marinette tried to look down at her, but her head was tucked under her chin.</p>
<p>“Then I don’t see what the problem would be,” Marinette said. “If you want to, and I want to, then what’s the issue?”</p>
<p>Chloe seemed to be rolling words in her mouth going by the way her jaw was moving slightly against Marinette’s chest.</p>
<p>“I guess it’s just… I dunno, what if you don’t actually like it? And I’ve never done it before and it’s just embarrassing…”</p>
<p>“Baby, I won’t judge you. If you want to try it and you don’t like it, we stop, simple as that. And I’ll just keep on loving you for willing to try for me, and loving that we have something where you feel safe saying ‘no.’”</p>
<p>There was a long moment of silence and then Chloe said haltingly, “Can I– uh, go take a shower?”</p>
<p>Marinette’s eyebrows shot up. “No one is stopping you.”</p>
<p>Chloe smacked her arm lightly. “I just… want to be clean."</p>
<p>Marinette felt a surge of want between her legs. “You mean…?”</p>
<p>“Give me ten minutes, I’ll be right back,” Chloe said decisively, extricating herself from Marinette’s embrace and going to their bathroom. The back of her neck and her ears were flushed as she walked away from Marinette, not making eye contact with her.</p>
<p>It took the sound of the shower running for Marinette to shake herself out of her pleasant shock. She got to her feet and walked to the dresser to grab a hair tie from the tray there. She eyed herself in her dorky pajama pants and loose gray tank top as she tied her hair up, wondering if it’d be excessive to put on lingerie for the occasion. The longer she stared at herself the more nervous she felt. Maybe it would give her the confidence boost she needed, she reasoned. Ultimately she decided against it, not wanting to overwhelm Chloe. She did change into a pair of shorts small enough that the curve of the bottom of her ass was visible, a sort of compromise between her pajamas and the lace panties she had wanted to put on.</p>
<p>Just as she was checking that the lube and strap-on were still in the bedside table drawer, Chloe came out. Her bathrobe was wrapped tight around her, arms crossed nervously.</p>
<p>Marinette beamed at her, unable to contain her excitement. She closed the distance between them and took Chloe’s hands in hers, uncrossing her arms.</p>
<p>“Hey,” she said.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Chloe said back.</p>
<p>Chloe’s eyes kept flitting to the bed as Marinette watched her. “Um… how should we–?”</p>
<p>“However you want, baby. We don’t have to dive right in.”</p>
<p>“Kiss me?”</p>
<p>Marinette leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to Chloe’s lips, holding for just a moment before breaking away. She stepped back a few steps until the back of her legs hit the bed, sitting down and gesturing for Chloe to get in her lap. Chloe straddled her gracefully, arms looping around her shoulders, and Marinette settled her hands on Chloe’s waist as she started a leisurely pace to their making out. Her thumbs rubbed circles on Chloe’s hips idly. Moment by moment, Chloe’s tension eased. Soon she was making small whining noises into Marinette’s mouth.</p>
<p>Marinette brought her hands to the front of Chloe’s robe and pulled it open enough to slip her hands under and cup her breasts. Chloe’s breath hitched on a whimper as Marinette began to pinch and toy with her nipples. With shaky hands, Chloe pulled her robe open wider, rising higher on her knees and bringing Marinette’s face to her breast.</p>
<p>She cried out sharply, a breathless little <em>“ah”</em> when Marinette flicked her tongue over her nipple, still squeezing her other breast in her hand. As Marinette began to alternate using her tongue and sucking, Chloe shrugged her robe off entirely, completely naked in Marinette’s lap. Marinette’s free hand wandered to her ass, and Chloe couldn’t help the way she gasped when Marinette spanked her harshly. She trembled and held Marinette's shoulders tightly as Marinette kneaded the flesh she had just hit, the residual sting heightened by the pressure.</p>
<p>Marinette kissed her way to the other side of Chloe’s chest, taking her other nipple into her mouth. Chloe grabbed the hand that had been on her breast before Marinette’s lips took its place and guided it between her legs.</p>
<p>Marinette let her forehead hit the center of Chloe’s chest as she groaned. “Chloe, you really want this, don’t you, baby?”</p>
<p>Chloe bit her lip but said nothing, grinding down onto Marinette’s hand. Marinette’s fingers slipped in her wetness, and she circled her clit gently. Chloe whined, her hands tightening instinctively on Marinette’s shoulders.</p>
<p>“Please, love,” she whispered.</p>
<p>“What do you need, Chloe?”</p>
<p>Chloe whined again.</p>
<p>“Do you want me to fuck you?” Marinette asked, eager to use the strap-on. She was a bit taken aback by Chloe shaking her head vehemently.</p>
<p>“What's wrong?”</p>
<p>“Nothing, I just… I want to touch you first,” Chloe said softly. “I want you to tell me how you’ll… I want to hear you talk while I touch you.”</p>
<p><em>“Oh,”</em> Marinette said, the breath taken from her lungs by Chloe’s words. “Right. How do you want me?”</p>
<p>Chloe shuffled off Marinette’s lap to kneel beside her, looking soft but stubborn.</p>
<p>“Lay back.”</p>
<p>Marinette moved to the middle of the bed and laid down.</p>
<p>“Shorts off.”</p>
<p>Marinette lifted her hips and pushed her shorts and underwear down before settling back again. She watched as Chloe swung one of her legs over one of her own so that she was straddling one of her thighs. She planted one hand by Marinette’s head, and the other rested on her stomach, fingers drawing idle circles there. Marinette cupped Chloe’s face and drew her in for a kiss.</p>
<p>She let out a shaky exhale when she felt Chloe’s fingers against her hole. Chloe pressed but didn’t push inside, just letting her presence be known.</p>
<p>“What are you waiting for, baby?” Marinette asked, breaking the kiss.</p>
<p>Chloe bit her lip and visibly gathered her courage before saying, “Talk to me about how you’ll– how you’ll– you know."</p>
<p>Marinette giggled breathlessly.</p>
<p>“You mean how I’m trying to eat your ass?”</p>
<p>“Mhm.”</p>
<p>“You sure you can bear to hear it?” Marinette teased.</p>
<p>“Talk to me. I'm not fucking you until you talk.”</p>
<p>“Okay, okay,” Marinette said. She relaxed her body intentionally and conjured the fantasies she’d kept tucked away in her brain.</p>
<p>“I’d have you face do<em>-oh,”</em> Marinette cut herself off with a gasp as Chloe pushed two fingers inside her. “Face down,” she continued, her voice softer, breathier. “On your elbows so I could still hear your noises while I kiss the backs of your thighs, the curve of your ass, oh god, right there, <em>yes–“</em> She rocked down onto Chloe’s fingers, losing her train of thought.</p>
<p>Chloe stayed absolutely still as Marinette tried to get her back to that spot again. When she couldn’t, she groaned, “Baby, why’d you stop?”</p>
<p>“Why’d <em>you</em> stop?”</p>
<p>“I– alright. Where was I?”</p>
<p>“Kissing me. My thighs and–”</p>
<p>“God, yeah,” Marinette breathed and Chloe resumed her steady pace, deftly searching for the spot that had made Marinette lose her train of thought in the first place. Marinette bit her lip harshly when she found it, but forced herself to talk.</p>
<p>“I’d ask you to hold yourself open for me, and I’d kiss closer, closer.” Chloe was rubbing that spot inside her firmly. Marinette's legs were shaking. “I’d lick you so gentle at first, like it was almost nothing, just getting you used to it.”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“What then?”</p>
<p>“I– I’d start applying more pressure, press into you a little bit–“ she felt Chloe’s fingers stutter inside her. “Only if you wanted. But god, I want to make a mess of you, Chloe. I want you to be soaked.” Chloe swore under breath and picked up the pace, adjusting her hand to rub Marinette’s clit with her thumb.</p>
<p>“Oh, god,” Marinette gasped. The additional pressure and the tease of Chloe knowing her fantasy, of it being so close to coming true, was too much. “Baby, I– I’m close.”</p>
<p>“Come for me?”</p>
<p>“Yes, yes, <em>yes, oh–</em>“ Marinette’s hips lifted off the bed as she came. Chloe littered her chest with kisses as she gasped and shook through it, grinding down on Chloe’s hand with no semblance of rhythm.</p>
<p>One of Marinette’s hands found its way to Chloe’s hair, tugging on it until Chloe came up to kiss her. The other hand pushed Chloe’s hand out from her, prompting a full-body shudder and shaky moan.</p>
<p>“You– were– so– good,” Marinette declared between breathless kisses. “Your turn?” Chloe whimpered weakly, grinding on Marinette’s thigh.</p>
<p>Marinette placed a hand on Chloe’s hip, slowing her and guiding her to stop.</p>
<p>“Get on your elbows and knees for me, baby?”</p>
<p>Chloe nodded and positioned herself in the middle of the bed. Marinette got to her knees behind Chloe, straddling one of her calves so she wasn’t quite centered behind her. Chloe felt the warmth of Marinette’s presence and tensed. Then came the heat and pressure of Marinette’s hands on her ass, massaging the muscle gently.</p>
<p>“Relax, Chloe.”</p>
<p>Chloe huffed out a small laugh and tried to calm down but she could feel her pulse drumming through her whole body. She took a few steadying breaths as all Marinette did was rub circles into her skin.</p>
<p>Then she felt the first kiss, dropped to the small of her back. Her breathing hitched. Another kiss, the same spot. Marinette let her lips linger a moment longer when she dropped a third kiss to the very same spot. As Chloe fell into the rhythm of these safe kisses, she began to let her weight sink into the mattress a bit more.</p>
<p>Then Marinette began to kiss lower, dragging her lips along Chloe’s spine to the top of her tailbone. Chloe tensed all over again, and it was only with the same patient kisses that she began to feel the anxiety ebb.</p>
<p>“Is it okay if I spread you for me, baby?” Marinette asked gently.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Chloe said, so quietly that she wondered if Marinette hadn’t heard her for the moment that she kept kissing her back.</p>
<p>And then she felt Marinette gently hold her open and the first slow drag of her tongue across her hole.</p>
<p>“Oh god,” Chloe gasped, her voice high and strained. She nearly toppled over as one of her hands shot back to grab Marinette’s wrist. Marinette held still as Chloe regained her balance by centering her free arm beneath her.</p>
<p>“Do you want me to stop?” Marinette said, clearly concerned by the vice-like grip on her wrist.</p>
<p>“N-not yet,” Chloe said. “It was just a lot. Do it again.”</p>
<p>This time Chloe thought she would be better prepared for it, but it was only being physically braced properly that saved her from falling over. The wetness and the warmth of Marinette’s tongue should have been familiar by now, but in this new place it was dizzyingly foreign. Each stroke of Marinette’s tongue over her hole made her keen and shake, her hand on Marinette’s wrist going slack as she gave herself over to the intoxicating heat of Marinette’s mouth working her over.</p>
<p>Chloe gave up trying to hold her torso up, collapsing against the mattress while keeping her ass in the air. Her hands bunched the sheets by her head as Marinette continued her licking.</p>
<p>There was some steady noises in the air, little “ah, ah, ah”s that Chloe didn’t even realize were coming from her own mouth. She bit her lip and tried to silence herself by burying her face in the sheets.</p>
<p>Marinette pulled away for a moment, saying, “Uh-uh, I wanna hear you, baby.” She gave her a smart slap on the ass for good measure, making Chloe yelp and her clit throb.</p>
<p>Chloe took this moment free of Marinette’s mouth to catch her breath. She waited until the heaving of her chest had calmed a little before turning her head to the side and muttering, “I’m ready, Marinette.”</p>
<p>Marinette spread her open again and dove in, moaning in satisfaction. There was no hesitance or caution this time, and Chloe could feel the obscene amount of saliva dripping from her hole. She felt wet everywhere, her ass, her cunt. Her face was getting wet too as she began to cry, totally deconstructed by Marinette’s tongue.</p>
<p>The press of Marinette’s tongue on her hole grew more insistent, and she felt the moment her tongue dipped inside. She felt herself dripping wetness as Marinette swirled her tongue gently, sending shivers up her spine.</p>
<p>“Oh, god, Marinette,” Chloe gasped. “Marinette, feels so good.”</p>
<p>Chloe reached between her thighs and brushed her fingers over her clit. She jolted, every nerve already on high alert from the intensity of her pleasure.</p>
<p>“None of that,” Marinette said, coming up and pushing Chloe’s hand away. She replaced it with her own sure fingers, rubbing Chloe’s clit confidently. Chloe shook and whimpered.</p>
<p>“Keep–ah, oh god–licking me too, love?”</p>
<p>“Anything you want.”</p>
<p>And then Marinette’s mouth was back on her, hot and wet and maddening. Marinette drew her hand back a bit, slipping her fingers through Chloe’s wetness before fucking into her.</p>
<p>“<em>Fuck, </em>oh god, Marinette,” Chloe cried out.</p>
<p>The slick sounds of Marinette fucking her pussy with her fingers was lost under Chloe’s moans.Marinette occasionally withdrew her fingers to rub her clit before returning to fucking her, but her tongue was a constant, nearly overwhelming source of sensation.</p>
<p>“I’m so close, love,” Chloe gasped. Marinette moaned against her hole, picking up the pace with her fingers and licking with renewed fervor. “Oh, oh, <em>oh.”</em></p>
<p>Chloe whined high in her throat as she felt herself tighten around Marinette’s fingers, shivering on the edge of an orgasm. Marinette kept eating her ass and began rubbing that one spot inside Chloe that made her lose all sense. The pressure built like a wave, and then it was crashing.</p>
<p>“Mari, Mari, I’m coming, oh god, oh fuck, don’t stop, <em>yes–“</em></p>
<p>Then words were lost to whimpering as the orgasm ebbed and she was left wrung out and oversensitive.</p>
<p>“No more,” she said, and Marinette gently pulled her fingers out and dropped a kiss to her tailbone again. Chloe collapsed, too tired to care about the puddle beneath her. She felt Marinette’s arm drape across her back, and then Marinette was kissing her shoulder softly.</p>
<p>There was a moment of calm where Marinette simply kissed her and allowed Chloe to regain her breath.</p>
<p>Their silence was broken when Marinette asked, “So… how was it?”</p>
<p>Chloe giggled, still a bit out of breath.</p>
<p>“I can’t even remember the last time I came that hard,” she admitted.</p>
<p>“So, good?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Good.”</p>
<p>“Good.” This time, Chloe could feel Marinette’s smile in the kiss she dropped to her shoulder.</p>
<p>“We should change the sheets,” Marinette said reluctantly. “You shouldn’t have to sleep in the wet spot.”</p>
<p>“So chivalrous,” Chloe said around a yawn. “But unfortunately, I’m boneless.”</p>
<p>“So you’re gonna sleep in the wet spot?”</p>
<p>“… no,” Chloe said, and then she clambered on top of Marinette, curling up on her chest with their legs tangled. Marinette’s breath was pressed out of her and she rolled her eyes fondly.</p>
<p>“I didn’t want to breathe tonight, anyways,” she quipped.</p>
<p>“Mm, glad to see I still take your breath away after all these years.”</p>
<p>Marinette laughed with little air and kissed the top of Chloe’s head.</p>
<p>“If you roll into the wet spot in your sleep, you’re not allowed to bitch about it in the morning.”</p>
<p>“You can’t stop me…”</p>
<p>Marinette huffed, but pinned as she was by Chloe’s warmth, she was powerless to fend off sleep. Chloe listened to her heartbeat slow to a drowsy rhythm and smiled, content to follow her into dreamland.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'd love to hear your thoughts if you made it to the end! </p>
<p>Also, I've officially made a tumblr account! Feel free to hit me up there if you prefer the anonymity. My username is arcade-carpet-writes. That will be where I manage all fic-related communications from here on out (other than comments, of course). As of posting this, there's literally nothing on the account but I'll work on it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>